DevilsAngel
by kijotenshi
Summary: Two lovers, Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Two Futures... and One Destiny. But, can they save it all? Or, is Love truly only for naught.. ? For when the world is on your shoulders, there is only one thing to do... Save it. [sesskag][Angst][Romance]
1. DevilsAngel

Devilsangel  
  
by: kijotenshi (devilsangel)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A tale of two lovers.  
  
Two Futures  
  
And one Destiny.  
  
For when the world is on your shoulders,  
  
there is only one thing to do...  
  
Save it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: If anyone could help me figure out how to use HTML in my fics, please email me. Onegai? 


	2. Prologue

DevilsAngel  
  
By: devilsangel  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Here we go.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
She stood at the tip of the overhanging cliff edge; waiting for the two she knew would come, to come. As she waited, she watched. She watched the orange rays of the setting sun touch the rapidly darkening edges of the lush, green forest. She watched the majestic bald eagle loop and swirl and dive through the air, an acrobat with wings. Watched the surrounding mountains cast dark, mysterious shadows onto the treetops. How many times she had done this, she no longer could remember. She memorized every detail, every moving thing, within her secluded domain in the mountains.  
  
Breathing slowly, she settled down to meditate the next few hours away. Or, at least, until her newly discovered, and anticipated, couple reached her.  
  
Letting her eyes roam over her forest once more, she settled down. Closing her eyes, and placing her hands on her thighs (palms up), she meditated.  
  
Again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rin was the first one to reach the flat cliff top. She stood, frozen in her tracks, reveling in the area's moonlit beauty.  
  
"Wai, it's wonderful." She whispered and closed her eyes to inhale, deeply, the cold, crisp mountain air. Hearing some mumble curses behind her, she turned slowly and smiled cutely at the orange-haired teenager clambering up the rocks. Hanging on for dear life, to be more precise. He seemed to be having a somewhat difficult time. Rin giggled as he lost his hold and slipped down the rocky face to land on the ledge blow him. Again.  
  
"Oi! When someone's having problems, you should try giving them a hand! RIN?!" he yelled up to her. Stifling a chuckle, Rin walked towards the edge and peered down at him. A jumble of pissed-off dirty clothes.  
  
"Ne, Shippou-chan, grab hold of my hand." Shippou scowled and lunged at her hand. After much struggle, Rin managed to pull him up. Shippou's eyes were as wide as tea saucers with fear and panic. Rin burst out laughing.  
  
"Feh, I could've climbed up that thing without your help." He stated haughtily, flashing her a brief, grateful smile before letting his pride take over.  
  
"Of course, Shippou-chan. How could I ever doubt you?" Rin teased. Shippou growled and leaped towards her, tickling her. Rin squealed with laughter.  
  
"St-St-Stop, Shipp-" She barely managed to say. Shippou obliged.  
  
"Humph." Rin pouted turning her gaze away from him.  
  
"C'mon, Rin. Let's get to the top of this."  
  
"Sure! Race ya'!" Rin shouted and started to climb, once again. Shippou groaned and set off after her, tripping on a rock. He heard a pal of laughter ring down from above him. And he scowled. Girls these days. They find the most satisfaction in your failure. He always hated mountain climbing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wow." Shippou managed to squeak out. It was truly beautiful. There was no other place like this. A small, thin waterfall came out of a cave next to them, falling into crystal, clear waters below the cliff. The shining, bright stars twinkled in the night sky, reflecting on the water's surface. Setting a mood of melancholic tranquility.  
  
"So this is Burookunhaato." Rin echoed Shippou's thoughts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She smiled to herself when she saw the couple reach the top of the cliff. The boy, Shippou was his name, seemed quite the character. Fun loving and handsome, he certainly suited the shy and lovely and athletic Rin very well. Deciding it was time to make her entrance, she stood up and dusted imaginary flecks of dirt of her black robe. And she exited the cave.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rin and Shippou heard a ruffling sound of silk behind them. They turned around to see the almost invisible swish of a black cloak. A woman materialized behind it, stepping regally into the moonlit. Her long, jet- black hair was held up in a high ponytail, stray strands dancing playfully in the unusual breeze surrounding her. She had a dark complexion, the only things not concerned in her black over-robe and the darkness, were her green eyes and the sparkling green emerald earrings on her ear lobes. She looked like a wise, experienced woman. Yet, she held a certain naivety about her. A strange and unusual feeling indeed. Rin, first to be shaken from stupor, spoke.  
  
"Ohayou, nee-chan." The stranger nodded her head Rin's direction, accepting her salutation.  
  
"Ah-Ah, nee-chan, would you like to share a supper with us?" Shippou stammered, at loss. Forgetting that they didn't even bring food. The lady's gaze, now turned towards him, was so intense that Shippou took an involuntary step backwards. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her cerulean green eyes. She blinked, he blinked, startled.  
  
She laughed at his reaction to her entrance. Her musical laughter flowed onto a breeze, bouncing, echoing into the valley.  
  
"Arigatou." The stranger winked at him and inclined, with a turn of her head, for them to follow her. She led them into the cave, lighting torches as they went deeper and deeper into its depths. At one point, the waterfall and their path separated ways. And they kept walking. They came into an irregularly lit cavern, with a table, bed, chairs, and hundreds. No, thousands of books on bookshelves. She gestured towards the chairs.  
  
"Sit, sit."  
  
Rin and Shippou sat onto the chairs and watched as the woman pour out cups of tea for them. Handing one cup to each one, she sat down too.  
  
"So, you've come to visit Burookunhaato."  
  
"Hai, we heard rumors about it being a lovely place."  
  
"And is it?"  
  
"Hai." The lady chuckled at nothing in particular.  
  
"I have seen many young lovers come here, not unlike yourselves. I have watched many lovers propose here, die here, or reject here. How ironic that I live here. Irony that I am old and loverless, no?" The lady had a crazed look. Too many years alone Rin figured.  
  
Rin and Shippou chose not to answer. She smiled at the pair.  
  
"There is a legend that goes with this valley's legacy. A sad, romantic legend of a pair of doomed lovers."  
  
"Could we hear it?" Rin cut in. Shippou jabbed his elbow into her ribcage, Rin glared at him.  
  
"Hai, it may take some time though."  
  
"That's fine. We have all the time in the world!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
The woman dazed off, "I'm not so sure about that." She whispered. She refocused her eyes, reverting from her dreamy state. And she began weaving her story together. Piece by piece, thread by thread.  
  
"Here is the legend of a lover's sacrifice to save mankind, and the world as we know it, today. The legacy of love left by a pair, of the names, Kagome and Sesshoumaru. This is their legend. Monogatari no Gin'yoku (rough translation: Legend of the Silver Heartwings). A legacy of love that continues on, even to today."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: 1st chapter done! Yes! Should I continue? 


	3. Chapter 1: The seer,the scryer,the child

DevilsAngel  
  
By: devilsangel  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Maa. I didn't feeling like typing this up today. Count it as a gift. You know you love me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*Chapter One: The seer, the scryer, the child*~  
  
"There was once a time that 4 races walked this, now old, Earth. The Ningens, the only race that has lasted 'til this time, was the weakest. The lowest. Then there were the Youkai and the Enjeru. Stranded colonies of alien civilizations, they were able to take one form for a lifetime, and were constantly at war. The Enjeru were all females, giving birth to more females after bedding with a Ningen. The Youkai were all male. Ravaging, blood-thirsty, merciless males. It was they, perhaps, who started the legends of vampires. And the Fumetsu, they were immortal, dying only if they took away their life with their own hands and never aging beyond that of a 30-turn Ningen. They were the last of the race of mages, performing witchcraft at the expense of their very souls. Fumetsu were soul-less, supposedly emotionless creatures, living half-lives in their own established solitary confinement. Life was peaceful, that is, until the Enjeru found a way off the planet, triggering the last war of the old ages, and starting a revolution. A revolution that would change the world. Revolutionize the world."  
  
(Dev: Hai, I love the Utena motto)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In a darkly lit cavern, a woman sat in meditation, a ball of transparent green energy floating between her hands. She suddenly snaps her eyes open to gaze into the ball of swirling mist.  
  
"A baby." She whispered to herself, "The Enzerubabii." Drawing the energy ball back into her body, she stepped outside and started to gather her magic towards her core. Unleashing it, it gathered excess breezes with its' little hands and brought them back to her. She wove the winds into a platform and stepped on it delicately, ready to fly to Enjeru territory. To retrieve what was to be hers.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Take the child to the nursery."  
  
"-Demo, Mina-sam-"  
  
"I don't want to see her! The spawn of a Youkai and I!" Mina's face turned red with cold fury. She dropped her voice to a low whisper, seething with uncontrolled anger, it came out as a hiss.  
  
"Who has ever heard of a Enzeru-Youkai? A Youkai's child from an Enjeru?! Doushda? Kami? Why me?!" The servant chose not to answer her master's question and took the newborn baby into her arms. Hurrying away, she heard the last words she would ever hear from her master's mouth again.  
  
"Why is there such a curse as Love?! Why is there such a thing?"  
  
"-And Betrayal."  
  
The lady would never speak again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The seer watched, from behind her wall of youki, the hysterical Enjeru scream. Deciding to end her misery, she tapped into her power and killed her instantly, but not before whispering in her ear.  
  
"And Betrayal." She watched with satisfaction as the Enjeru's eyes grew wide with fear.  
  
She left the Enjeru's body on the ground and put up her concealment walls again, to find the Youkai spawn.  
  
She dodged past servants and slipped through slit-open doorways. She made her way slowly. Ever so slowly and cautiously, she reached the nursery on time. The servant girl who had taken the baby away from the Enjeru was on the floor, dead.  
  
As she suspected, the Enzerubabii killed her. Such was the power of the DevilsAngel.  
  
Quickly, she erected a protective circle, and set to work. As soon as she touched the baby. The child let off a searing surge of poisonous youki. She grinned. The baby was the most powerful Enjeru-Youkai she had seen in a while.  
  
The Fumetsu poured her magic into the baby, concealing her demonic and angelic traits. Disguising her as a Ningen. Raising her as a Ningen. The baby would grow up to as a Ningen. If the revolution should end in the negative way, her powers would be released. And the world destroyed.  
  
She finished her spell, tying up a few loose ends. She destroyed her protective circle and picked up the, now harmless, child. She exited the room by way of teleportation. She stepped, once again, on her platform of breezes and flew off to a Youkai-ruled village. A village where she could raise the child properly.  
  
She gazed down at the sleeping baby's face. So peaceful, so serene. So pure, so untouched, unmarred by the prejudice of the cruel world. So unlike her, yet so much like her. Never to fit in society, she was too imperfect, too unnatural to fit in.  
  
"Welcome to the Ningen world. Kagome."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The scryer reached to village, exhausted. Her entire source of magic, depleted. The baby was tucked firmly into the folds of her black cloak, ready to be shown at the right moment. She reached the gates and knocked, tentatively.  
  
"Speak your part!"  
  
"Rei wishes to seek audience with Gobiwa Nikuhami, the priest." The gates creaked softly and swung open. A guard stood at the side, bowing.  
  
"Welcome, Rei-sama. It has been a while since your last visit. The villagers have missed you desperately." A crowd of villagers, familiar faces, came to welcome her.  
  
A dojo door opened and Gobiwa stepped out. He was still quite handsome, with short, mussed green hair and warm, gray-blue eyes. Rei would use him for her advantage. Her gain. The baby could be the result of her seducing him a few months ago. For it was undeniable that they had a strong physical attraction for each other. And Fumestu give birth only months into pregnancy. It all fit. She would ruin him.  
  
Gobiwa walked over and enclosed her in a warm embrace. Rei shrugged him off and revealed the baby.  
  
"Why, Rei! Who's this?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
"Our child, Gobiwa." The surrounding crowd gasped. He chuckled.  
  
"Surely you are just jesting with me, Rei-chan."  
  
"Demo, Gobi-"  
  
"I will not hear of such nonsense in my village."  
  
"Gobi! This child is the result of our union!" She pleaded, "If you are not pleased with us, you may send us away."  
  
"This is blasphemy!! It's blasphemous!" The priest screeched. Already the crowd began to murmur. 'We are Impure', 'Our priest has soiled our village', 'oh, the poor dear.' 'And Rei is so young, too.'  
  
"Gobi-san, please!"  
  
"The child doesn't even look like me!" But it did. Rei had concealed the baby's real identity so well, that it resembled Gobi. The baby had his same gray-blue eyes, his highly bridged nose, his stubbornly tapered chin. There was no doubt in the crowd that the child was not his.  
  
"Send him out!"  
  
"How can our own priest do such a sinful deed?"  
  
"We all must be purified!"  
  
"And to think he was a honest, good man."  
  
Gobi was furious. He looked into Rei's eyes, brimming with fake tears. He saw the slight twitch of her mouth into a smirk. And he watched it disappear as she broke down into heart-wrenching sobs. She was always such a good actress. Losing control, he punched her. It was what the bitch deserved. The crowd wouldn't stand by to watch. A group of men grabbed hold of his arms as he flailed wildly.  
  
They threw him out of the village and shut the gates. Rei could hear his shouts.  
  
"Get that Fumetsu slut out of our village! She is the one who sinned! Blasphemy! Lies! Cheats! May you all go to Hell!"  
  
The villagers ignored his shouts. Rei pretended to cry louder.  
  
The village women who watched the whole scene traded sympathetic looks. Walking over to the crouched Rei, a woman lifted her up gently, relieving her of the baby. The baby giggled with delight as she grabbed a handful of the woman's hair. The lady cooed.  
  
"Come Rei, let us forget about the past and worry about the present. You and your darling little child may stay here, and raise her into a proper child. Don't worry." The other women nodded in agreement, and supported Rei into a nearby empty cottage.  
  
"There you go. You'll wake up tomorrow and feel refreshed. We'll make sure your comfortable."  
  
The women drew in a circle around her and they exchanged hugs and words of encouragement. Rei stammered her thanks.  
  
"A-A-arigatou. You have. All. Been so kind to. Me." She whispered. The ladies smiled and patted her back. They pushed her down onto the futon and told her to get some rest. The baby was lain down beside her.  
  
The ladies smiled one last time and left, closing the shoji screens behind them.  
  
As soon as they left, Rei wiped off her tears and smile a wicked, triumphant grin. Hugging the body of the baby close to her, she murmured, "We're in Kagome."  
  
"We're in."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Glad I finished that. It's just plain old torture to type up something I've read over a hundred times (Yea, I wrote it on paper). If you don't get some of the terms, I probably defined them in the Author's Note in the beginning (which means, u didn't read it! Tsk, tsk). NE wayz, if you didn't get some terms, I'm being nice and typing some def.'s for u. Just remember to read my A/N's. future warning to all of you.  
  
PLZ REVIEW! (I'm waiting for at least 20. That's not asking a lot, is it? *Sigh*)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*Words definitions*~  
  
Enjeru- angel  
  
Youkai- demon (no da.)  
  
Enzerubabii- Angel's baby  
  
Shoji- traditional Chinese/Japanese screens used to separate single rooms. Used as doors.  
  
Fumetsu- Immortal  
  
Arigatou- Thanx/ Thank you  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I asked once, and I'm gonna ask again and again throughout the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 2: One Half

DevilsAngel  
  
By: devilsangel  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: I would like the entire world to know that I got a new laptop and I'm EXTREMELY happy and decide to be until further notice. WAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hysterical scream). Enjoy my kindness and generosity (Tennyo: Psh! Yea rite.). You know you love me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*Chapter Two: One half*~  
  
"Kagome!" Kaede shouted, hitting the back of her head with the wooden katana in her hand, "Pay attention! Focus!"  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to rub the sudden pain on her neck and bowed. "Gomen Nasai, Kaede-sama."  
  
"Kagome," Kaede scolded, " If you don't pay attention. You'll never pass as a well-trained miko. All mikos have training in judo and kendo. AND," Kaede shouted again as Kagome started to doze off, "They are all good at it. So pay attention!"  
  
"HAI!" Kagome replied, scampering away before Kaede's stick could hit her again. Kaede smiled and reached into her purified miko powers, to take a thread. She poked Kagome slightly with its newly-shaped point. Kagome yelped and started to run in a mad scramble. Her sensei was quite scary in some ways, dogmatically scary at times. Kagome was scared.  
  
She ran as if her life depended on it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kagome-chan! How was your lesson with our precious old village miko?" A young man approached Kagome as she paused by a tree, to catch her breath.  
  
"How do you think it was?"  
  
He winced in sympathy.  
  
"Ouch. Nice to know you're still alive."  
  
"Miro-ku. She's not *that* bad." Kagome crossed her arms and glared at the boy.  
  
"Ah, that is what you think, my dear Kagome. The truth is," He scooted closer to her, "The Truth is-"  
  
"- the truth is you need to learn how to keep your hands away from me!" Kagome interrupted as she batted away a roaming hand. Miroku drew his hand back and leaned against the tree as if nothing had occurred.  
  
"You injure my pride, my dear Kagome." He stated nonchalantly. "As I was saying. The truth is that Kaede is the devil. I should know. I *do* work under her." Kagome snorted.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Really Kagome-san!"  
  
"Uh-huh." Miroku was such a pest.  
  
"Ka-go-may-"  
  
"Look Miroku, I don't have time for this. I still have lessons from Rei- sama, you know?"  
  
"Ah, now Rei. She's a different story totally. A nice figure for someone her age. A very nice figure. Oh! But not as nice as yours, of course, Kagome-chan."  
  
"Of course." Kagome snorted.  
  
"And then there's Sango. Now that's a nice girl. An assassin nevertheless! And of course there's that girl from Gohi-"  
  
Kagome walked away, leaving the perverted monk to his own musings. She shook her head, slowly, in exasperation. Some people never do change, do they?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Gomen, Rei-sama."  
  
"Get to work."  
  
"Hai." Kagome sat down, cross-legged to start her breathing exercises. Meditation in its simplest form, you could say. It was easy, really. Breath in, hold for 9 seconds, and release. Repeat the process over a hundred times and all you can think about is, well, nothing.  
  
As Kagome meditated, Rei circled around her occasionally tapping her harshly, when she lost concentration.  
  
"You are not focused. Focus, Kagome." Kagome sighed. All her teachers said that these days. She started over again and made sure to clear her mind.  
  
"Good, you may stop. Now, review what we learned daypast." Rei had always used the scryer's terms of times. Kagome never knew why.  
  
"Hai. I learned an enchantment on the healing of land."  
  
"Recite the spell." Rei ordered. Kagome obliged, reciting it in a monotone, machine-like way.  
  
"Presentday, you will learn a spell on inducing sleep. Let us begin."  
  
And so the lesson went on, in it's regular routine.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rei watched as her energetic young student literally bounce away. It had been 17 years since she first brought the newborn infant here. They were soon adopted into village life, and fell into their roles beautifully.  
  
Kagome had gained a foster mother, at the pleading of Rei herself. She had grown up as a Ningen girl. Full of spirit and self-determination. For all that counts, Kagome was a well thought-of young woman. She would have a prosperous future, Rei would hear the villagers say. She would take the place of the old miko when the time comes.  
  
Rei chuckled. Ah, but if only they knew about the child's real identity. In fact, if only the child knew as well.  
  
Rei picked up the little rabbit that Kagome had been working on. Working on reluctantly, mind you. It was fast asleep and probably would be for a few days, at the least. She put it onto a mat, comfortably, and settled down.  
  
Ningens could really affect the way you act. They changed her usual rude demeanor to one similar to a loving mother. That was how the outside world knew her. All but Kagome. Rei sighed. The time would come eventually. This was just a few decades out of her infinite years of life.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kagome-chan!" A black cloak clad young woman shouted as she enveloped Kagome in a hug.  
  
"How are you, Sango?" Kagome managed to choke out.  
  
"Fine, fine. By the way, have you spied Miroku? He owes me a new fighting staff." Sango rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Just wait until I get my hands on him."  
  
A rustling of the bushes was heard, and Miroku magically pops out. Kagome steps backwards, impulsively.  
  
"Lady Sango, I assure you that your beautiful staff broke on its own accord. I did not have anything to do with it." Miroku stated, with a look of pure innocence.  
  
"Of course it did, Miroku. And I suppose my scrying ball disappeared on its own accord too." Kagome inputted.  
  
"Kagome-chan, I am hurt." Miroku clutched his heart in mock injury. Tripping oer a root, he conveniently fell on top of Sango, clutching the wrong spots on her body. Sango looked up from the ground, stunned. It registered. She turned into three amazing shades of red and started to chase after the long-gone monk.  
  
"COME BACK HERE, YOU HENTAI! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Sango shouted, to nothing in particular, waving her fist in the air. She had already lost the shadow of the perverted monk.  
  
Kagome laughed. If there was another thing that Miroku was good at (Besides having the tendency to harass girls), it would be running away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: okay, this chapter doesn't have much. just a bunch of fluff and an overview of how Kagome's village life has been. I wanted it to end on a lighter note, because the rest of the story won't be so lighthearted. Enjoy it while you can. About those wonder about Sesshoumaru. The next chapter is all him. I can't wait to write it! You know you love me. 


	5. Chapter 3: And Another

DevilsAngel  
  
By: devilsangel  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Here's a chapter about our favorite IY bad boy. Sesshoumaru! (Squeals) You know you love me. And Happy Father's Day!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*Chapter Three: And Another*~  
  
The random playful breeze danced through the dimly illuminated forest, timid stars had hidden themselves behind the thickening clouds. The pristine white face of the moon peeped out from under its veil of clouds, revealing the flowing, silky-white strands of Sesshoumaru's locks. His face was hidden in shadow under the darker-than-black hood of his cloak. Walking swiftly, he turned around to look behind him at certain intervals of time. When, he was sure there was no followers, he put down his hood.  
  
If one were fateful enough to be there as he removed it, one would faint of his ethereal beauty (A/N: Hai, I really think this guy is this hott.). His eyes were multi-faceted amber, reflecting the emotions that his stoic, and lovely, face did not. They were misty gold. He was clearly thinking on other things.  
  
Sesshoumaru was taking a leisurely stroll in the forest. As things were, this was his first time away from the incessant complaining and debating of the Youkai Council in months. He was, therefore, extremely grateful for this temporary escape.  
  
Currently, the Youkai Council was debating over waging war against the Tenshi. The Enjeru. Another war against the their power. 'But,' they would've said, 'this is for the escape from Earth. The Enjeru have found a way off the Earth, to go back. The Daigomi is within our reach at last. And we must reach out to grasp it with firm hands.'  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at his thoughts. Why must the Council see everything in backwards logic? Daigomi would, and only will, be achieved by the peace amongst the races. The Lore of Midoriko is the truth.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Myutou? What is the Lore?" A younger Sesshoumaru, inquired with curiosity. He was outside with his mentor gathering herbs for his healing/remedy lessons.  
  
"Ah, Sesshoumaru, where did you hear of the Lore?"  
  
"I heard Outo-sama talking about it with kaa-san."  
  
His mentor nodded.  
  
"Well then, do you know who wrote the Lore?"  
  
"Hai. It was Midoriko."  
  
"And do you know who Midoriko was?"  
  
"Hai. Midoriko was the child of a Fumetsu and an Enjeru. She was a prophet."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She was a truthsayer and a firescryer."  
  
"Good, I see that you do pay attention during your history lessons."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"The Lore was discovered when Midoriko saw a vision while firescrying for the future. Her vision was recorded and documented and has been passed down to our generation."  
  
"What's it about?" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
"The Lore of Midoriko is about the Daigomi. The ultimate enlightenment."  
  
"Dai-Go-Mi?" Sesshoumaru repeated. His mentor continued.  
  
"Midoriko saw all the races of beings at peace. When that was achieved, the messenger of Kami would be revealed and restore the races to their rightful places."  
  
"That is the Daigomi?" Sesshoumaru sounded slightly disappointed.  
  
"I have not finished, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Gomen." He mumbled.  
  
"Daigomi can either be the ultimate restoration, or the ultimate destruction. Daigomi may also be a war of the races. That war would result in the killing of us all."  
  
"Everything?" His eyes were wide with fear, and wonder.  
  
"Everything."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So, as far as the council was concerned, they were heading down the blackened path of ultimate destruction.  
  
Sesshoumaru massaged his temples. Thinking of such things always gave massive headaches. The worst part of it all was that his silent contemplation would always go awry and contradict the majority of the Council. He was infamous for his judgments. Every one of his thoughts would just bring him deeper and deeper into the Labyrinth of Confusion.  
  
But, one thing was undeniable. The war would take place for sure. It was bound to happen, and would happen at all possible costs. Sesshoumaru was fully against any action into such things. But, it was meant to take place. They would declare war.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He brought himself out of his thoughts when he thought he heard something. Straining his already (almost) supernatural sense of hearing, he caught the few words of compassion. From a couple on a rendezvous, no doubt.  
  
He was about to walk away and go absorb himself in his thoughts again when he caught the name.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
It couldn't be. Inuyasha was proclaimed to be dead, along with the deaths of his father and mother.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you."  
  
Surely there was only one Inuyasha in the world.  
  
"I love you too, Kikyou."  
  
The deep tenor voice was unmistakably like Sesshoumaru's own. Like their father's own.  
  
"Then, Inuyasha, let us be together for a lifetime."  
  
It had to be Inuyasha.  
  
Spinning violently around, Sesshoumaru peeked through the bushy leaves of the underbrush.  
  
It was, indeed, his half brother. He was grown now. A little taller and wider here and there. And, his Ningen side was more evident than ever.  
  
For you see, a Youkai may produce a child through a Ningen, but most choose a Council concubine. Most Ningen women cannot produce full-blooded Youkai. In fact, there are only a select few who could. And those who can, are taken by the Council and put under their care.  
  
Inuyasha, however, was not from one of these select few. His mother was a miko. With her powers, at birth, she purified his Youkai blood and made him a Ningen. She was completely unaware that his Youkai blood still ran freely through his veins. They would break through to save him at his time of need. But, he was a Ningen.  
  
It was the greatest disgrace to Sesshoumaru's father. It brought around his downfall in Council position. And furthermore, he brought Sesshoumaru's status down, because he tried to save the Ningen miko and died in the process.  
  
He hated Inuyasha's mother. He hated his father for abandoning him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Flashback-  
  
A slightly older Sesshoumaru, perhaps around the age of a 12-year-old Ningen, woke up to the rustling of papers. He rubbed away the sleep from his eyes, and crawled out of bed.  
  
Inching closer to the source of the sound, he peeked in the door. It was only his father. But, there was something secretive about the way he was moving. He was dressed in the traditional black cloak of a Youkai councilman and, slung over his back, he carried a large sack. When he was about the tiptoe out of the room, Sesshoumaru stepped in.  
  
"Outo-sama, where are you going?"  
  
His father stiffened at his voice. Sesshoumaru heard a sigh emitted from him as he turned to look at him.  
  
"It is important Council business. I shall return soon. Sayonara, Sesshou"  
  
With that, Sesshoumaru's father disappeared from his life forever. Little did he know that his father was lying.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
Sesshoumaru clenched his jaws. It was because of Inuyasha and his bastard miko mother, that his father died. But as he thought about it, Sesshoumaru realized that it was his father's own choice to try and rescue his Ningen woman. Inuyasha had no part in it.  
  
But, Inuyasha would follow in his father's footsteps for this miko woman named Kikyou. Yes, the miko aura emitting from her was unmistakable.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly walked away. He would spare Inuyasha. Even though he was a Youkai disgrace, he was still his kin. His last living kin. But the Kikyou woman would not receive such mercy. She would die as soon as he got his hands on her.  
  
Sesshoumaru headed back in the direction of the Council meeting. They would want his opinion as soon as he got back. He would agree, and they would make their statement of war.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Myutou watched as Sesshoumaru walked away from Inuyasha and the woman. His long black hair and black cloak concealed him in the shadows of the night. His glistening purple eyes were focused on the couple. He growled deep within his throat. How dare Sesshoumaru walk away from his revenge without any action? After all he taught him?  
  
Myutou advanced toward the couple, a panther on his own turf. He snarled and pounced on the woman, knocking down Inuyasha first. .. with his hand. He would spare Inuyasha, but the Ningen woman would die. He snapped her arms behind her back and started to strangle her.  
  
A bright pink light engulfed them and Myutou let go involuntarily, blinded temporarily.  
  
Damn, he forgot she was a miko as well.  
  
As soon as he lifted his claws up to try again, Inuyasha charged, knocking him flat on the ground. Myutou dodged his amateur kicks and punches, and he brought Inuyasha, harshly, to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed red. His Youkai blood was finally kicking in. He punched and kicked anywhere that was vulnerable with a maddened frenzy.  
  
Myutou had to keep dodging. He slid under a well-aimed punched and went again for Kikyou, whom was starting to run away.  
  
He released his Chi Blast in Kikyou's direction. Her face was filled with a twisted horror as she realized her death was upon her.  
  
"NOO!" Inuyasha cried, everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Using his Youkai speed, Inuyasha blocked the blow meant for Kikyou, receiving his grant on death.  
  
He fell down with a thump as his body jolted the ground, eyes wide, as he clutched his stomach. When he removed his bloody hand, Myutou could see a hole, leading straight to the ground he lay on.  
  
Inuyasha would die. He would not suffer though. Myutou took his hand and placed it on Inuyasha's forehead. A cool, comforting touch.  
  
Before he took his life, he whispered gently in his ear.  
  
"Rule number one. Dying for love is foolish. Youkai only die for a purpose. But if I dare say it, your father would have been more than proud."  
  
Inuyasha died without saying a word. But on his face, was a single, golden tear. Youkai could never cry. And if they did, it was a golden drop. Gold, like the last dying rays of the sun.  
  
Myutou left the death-scene muttering a curse on Kikyou, who left as soon as Inuyasha saved her pitiful life.  
  
A life of loneliness.  
  
Another Ningen she would never see.  
  
She would be blind.  
  
He turned around and placed a magical barrier around Inuyasha's death place. No one would ever walk there again.  
  
And he said one more thing before departing.  
  
"Love is for the fool, Inuyasha. I have loved before" Myutou chuckled, "And I have seen Death before. Love is for the young and the naïve. The sentimental fool."  
  
And, thus died the third son of Inutaisho, Leader of the Youkai Council.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Let's clear a few things up. Iie, Kagome never knew Inuyasha. This is just a side story used to introduce Sesshie into the main one (does that make any sense whatsoever?). Kikyou was two-timing Inuyasha right there, like the b*** she really is. And Myutou. He's Sesshoumaru's teacher/mentor (whichever u prefer).  
  
This is just to get Inuyasha out of the way from the main story, otherwise it would screw things up (you can't have an IY fanfic w/o Inuyasha himself, no da?). Gomen, Inuyasha fans. I like the guy too, but we can't have him in the story w/o him being betrayed, killed, or something of the like.  
  
So, that's about it. Any questions, just write them in a review and I'll get back to ya' (I'll need ur e-mail too).  
  
That's about it. (Sugoi! This is a long chapter! YAY!)  
  
Ja Ne! You know you love me. 


	6. Chapter 4: Two Halves

DevilsAngel  
  
By: devilsangel  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well, here's another one. Thanx to everyone who reviewed. You know you love me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*Chapter Four: Two Halves*~  
  
"We gather here in Council, to gather the votes on our recent debate." The Youkai Leader looked solemnly upon the hood-covered faces of the Youkai Councilmen. He cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"The Council's debate was over whether to wage war on the Enjeru-" the Leader spoke. The crowd began to murmur. Clearly, they hated the Enjeru. "Or not."  
  
"We don't need a Judgement! We need a war!" Someone in the background shouted, the Councilmen murmured with agreement.  
  
"SILENCE! I don't need a Youkai in the Council who does not respect the Youkai of Status!"  
  
The one who shouted, shut up immediately. The Leader's threats were not to be taken lightly.  
  
"The Councilmen shall state our opinions first. Then, we will judge. All who will speak, stand up."  
  
A number of Youkai stood up, scraping their chairs across the marble floor. Sesshoumaru was among them. They each spoke their part, mostly for war. Sesshoumaru was disgusted. But, in order for the Revolution to have a chance, he must play along.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." The Leader called on him. The crowd turned to look at him, their attention focused on what he would say. Sesshoumaru's opinion was highly valued, and sometimes changed the course of the votes. Sesshoumaru took off his hood, to show respect for the current Leader. His stoic, cold face didn't reveal his inner thoughts, as always. He opened his mouth to speak, as regal as any prince.  
  
"Daigomi will only be achieved by way of waging war. As quoted from the Lore, 'Through all darkness, there is the Daigomi.' I believe this war is the 'darkness that Midoriko speaks of. And with the Daigomi in our hands, we can rule the universe." Sesshoumaru sat back down. The Councilmen nodded their heads in approval of his short speech.  
  
"We have spoken our parts. It is time for Judgement." The Leader stated.  
  
"All in favor." There was not a single gently tapered hand that wasn't up.  
  
"All opposed."  
  
"Then it is decided. We, of the Youkai Council, have stated war on the Enjeru."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Inuyasha is dead."  
  
"I know."  
  
"His miko woman killed him."  
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent.  
  
"She still lives."  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened. Myutou smirked.  
  
"Why did you vote in favor of war? I thought you were against it. You know, your opinion could have swayed the votes casted."  
  
"I know." Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
  
"Then why did you vote for war?"  
  
"Because, no matter which path the Council takes, it will head in the direction of the negative Daigomi."  
  
"Ah, but there may be a Revolution through war, that will lead to the true Daigomi."  
  
"My thoughts, exactly."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you truly are the product of my teachings. Perhaps, Peace will come from this war. Or the Black Daigomi."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What's this?" Kagome asked as Rei handed her an old, dusty scroll.  
  
"The Lore of Midoriko."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The teachings of the greatest truthsayer to ever walk this earth. Mostly, it is Youkai and Enjeru that believe in this. They are taught about it at a very young age. I want you to read it and tell me, by tomorrow, what it is about."  
  
"Hai."  
  
(A/N: If you want to read the "Lore of Midoriko", I'll post it after the Epilogue. So, you'll hafta' wait. ^-^)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Rei-sama?"  
  
"Hm?" Rei asked as she looked up from her meditation.  
  
"I finished the Lore."  
  
"Good. What was it about?"  
  
"The Daigomi."  
  
"And what is the Daigomi about?"  
  
"It's a heavily religious belief. The Daigomi can go two ways, Black or White. The Black Daigomi is where a war takes place and will be utter destruction of this Earth. The White Daigomi is where the Revolution takes place and the races are at peace. Then, the messenger of Kami will send them back to their rightful places."  
  
"And what do you think about it?"  
  
'Well, I think that is just a crazy old dream that some old lady made up. Just to get the Enjeru and the Youkai to do something about their relationship with each other." There were some things that Kagome was afraid to do with Rei, but speaking her mind was not one of them.  
  
"So you don't think it holds any truth?"  
  
"Well, it might. I mean, if the Enjeru and the Youkai get into a heavy war, AND involve the Fumetsu, it might just destroy the world."  
  
Rei chuckled.  
  
"And, if the Ningens were to let them go at it, then they would all die." Kagome added.  
  
"And what of the White Daigomi?"  
  
"Now, that's never going to happen. There can never be any peace amongst the races, unless a miracle were to occur."  
  
"And, what do you think of the DevilsAngel?"  
  
"That I know is just a fantasy. There is never going to be a being that powerful. To be able to save the world? That could never happen!"  
  
"Then, you are saying that the world will not be saved?"  
  
"The world will not need saving, because the Daigomi will never occur. Simple as that."  
  
Rei chuckled, again.  
  
"Very well, I see you read the Lore thoroughly. I, though, do believe in the Lore. Partly, because my sensei was a Youkai. And partly, because I think that it may be possible."  
  
Kagome snorted.  
  
"Now, back to meditation."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The moon was full in the sky, nor was there a cloud in sight. Sesshoumaru was taking another one of his midnight strolls. This time, his mind was only on finding the miko slut who caused his brother's life. A Youkai did not die uselessly without another getting it's revenge. It was ancient policy.  
  
He glided through the trees, weaving in and out with the gracefulness of a deer. His footfalls made not a sound as he ran. He stopped when he reached a village, and climbed up a tree, short of breath.  
  
Lesson one in Youkai teachings. Always avoid consequences when showing the slightest weakness.  
  
Reaching the deepest corner of his thoughts, the creaking of a dojo door was heard.  
  
Perhaps it was Fate that brought together the meeting of Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sesshoumaru scanned across the area. He spotted a figure running nimbly towards the forest in which he rested. Squinting, he realized it was female. Straining his eyes even more, he could distinguish her features, her figure.  
  
It was his brother's wench.  
  
Holding back a feral growl, he waited for the girl to get close enough for him to pounce. And she got closer.  
  
And he pounced.  
  
Jumping from the tree, he grabbed her by the wrist and jerked into the tree. Using his death grip, he strangled her neck against the tree where he was sitting in previously. The girl's eyes were closed, with fear. A weak Ningen, no doubt.  
  
"Why did you kill him."  
  
The girl didn't answer. Sesshoumaru loosened his grip.  
  
"I never killed anything, or anyone." She answered, without opening her eyes, her voice completely steady. She still had not seen her attacker, but perhaps she was not as weak as he thought she was.  
  
"Of course you did. Kikyou." He spat the name out.  
  
"I know not anyone of the name of Kikyou either."  
  
"Liar. You are exactly like her. I am not fooled that easily."  
  
"My name is Kagome." Kagome opened her eyes, they were laughing at him.  
  
Startled, Sesshoumaru released his grip. They were the deepest of blue. The color of the darkest ocean depths, rays of gray shining through. They captivated him. He had never seen eyes such as these.  
  
They stood there for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"No, clearly you are not Kikyou." Sesshoumaru whispered, breaking the silence. His amber eyes never left her face.  
  
"I told you." Kagome grinned. Her grin gradually grew into a wide smile.  
  
"May I have your name again?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"It. Suits you."  
  
"Arigatou." Kagome whispered. She was suddenly highly embarrassed. She was standing a slight few inches away from, by the way he was dressed, very handsome Youkai. Blushing furiously, she looked down on her bare feet. Gathering her wits about her, Kagome asked him.  
  
"What is your name then, pray tell?"  
  
Sesshoumaru started to walk off, he glanced behind him and took in the image of the curious, innocent, miko-clad young woman. She stood there in the moonlight, a smile plastered on her face, pure and completely innocent. Naïve to the outside world.  
  
He kept walking, but before he disappeared completely from her sight, he whispered.  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru."  
  
He left it to the wind to carry it to her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Wai!!! Another chapter done!  
  
About Kuusou:  
  
If you want to read the read the next chapter, go to Tennyo's profile and e- mail her. It is a joint-made fic, so she is supposed to write the next chapter. Bother her, not me. ^-^ 


	7. Chapter 5: Make a whole

DevilsAngel  
  
By: devilsangel  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Gomen, guys! I was trying to finish up with my Chobits. I didn't even get to type up this chappie for you. GOMEN NASAI! Well, that's about it. Hehe. XD. Okay, so I skipped the part where they started to meet each other and fell in love. Ladedadeda. Humph. Just read.. (  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*Chapter Five: Make a Whole*~  
  
Kagome sat on the grassy hilltop, gazing at the surrounding blue mountains, twirling a strand of hair around her finger absently. The breeze at the slight altitude blew her hair into a wavy, black tangle, and coerced a whine of indignation from Kagome's mouth. She set to the task of untangling her hair. It was a comical site, really. A young woman sitting in the midst of a very romantic setting, pulling her hair off her head, savagely.  
  
(A/N: So, why was such an idiot sitting there? Well, you'll find out.)  
  
Kagome straightened, startled, when a pair of firm, muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She was about to pull away frantically and resume her hair pulling, when she glimpsed a stray strand of silver-white. She smiled and relaxed, snuggling against the broad chest behind her.  
  
"Kagome." He breathed. Kagome turned around in his hold and faced the hood- covered face. Tilting her head underneath the long, draping hood, she smiled into the familiar, warm golden eyes. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Sesshou." She leaned into to kiss him, when she felt the black silk block her entry.  
  
She swiped the hood off his head in frustration. (A/N: no, there won't be any lemons in this fic). And resumed her procedure. Sesshoumaru made no move to stop her. He encouraged her.  
  
Swiping her body next to his, he pressed his lips against hers, resulting in a short, passionate kiss. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, to blink into the handsome face of her forbidden lover. How fortunate she was to meet him (A/N: yessss. My preciousssss. How For tune- ate indeed. 2 much LOTR is bad for your health). Suddenly, she remembered something important, and backed away.  
  
"You're LATE!" she pointed an accusatory finger at him. (A/N: haha, had to add that.)  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned and shrugged.  
  
"It is amusing entertainment to watch a feisty little creature try to pull her head apart." He stated, amiably. The slightest flicker amusement flashed before his eyes, and left again.  
  
Kagome pouted.  
  
"Why did you pick this place to meet, anyways?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled her back towards him.  
  
"To watch you try to untangle your hair." He whispered into her black tresses.  
  
"Sesshou! Really." She whined. He sighed.  
  
"Must you get so serious, so soon?" He whined, mocking her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I picked this place, because it's neutral territory between the Enjeru and the Youkai. You know very well why I couldn't bring into Youkai domain." He explained.  
  
Kagome accepted his vague answer and sat there, leaning against him.  
  
"Why?" she asked, after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why can't I go into Youkai Territory?"  
  
"Because, it's Youkai territory." Sesshoumaru stated, with finality. It was time for him to enjoy himself in the presence of his beloved. He didn't need her annoying questions and squirrel imitations to follow.  
  
"-Demo-"  
  
"Shh, Itoishii, you really do talk too much."  
  
"Well then, you should love another girl who doesn't talk too much then." Kagome huffed, slightly hurt. It wasn't the first time this harsh comment was directed her way. Of course, she did talk a bit more than necessary. But, then again, if he couldn't stand it, he shouldn't have fallen in love with her. No? But, she could try to tone it down a bit more. But, he should love her for the way she really was. Not who she could pretend to be.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched, amused, as Kagome began to talk to the little voice in her head again.  
  
"But, Kagome," he stated, bringing her out of her dreamland, "I fell in love with you, and no other. So, you'll just have to live with it."  
  
Kagome smiled. With his one comment, he resolved her argument with her conscience.  
  
'Hah! See? Sesshie agrees with me!'  
  
"Aisheteru, Sesshou?" She set her hands lightly onto the larger ones wrapped around her.  
  
"Aisheteru, Kagome."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around her and started with shock to see Sesshoumaru lying next to her. Slowly, her memory of their meeting came back to her and she grinned, and lowered herself back into his embrace.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Sesshie?"  
  
"Don't call me that." He growled.  
  
"I'll call you what I want to call you. Sesshie." She added, and giggled with satisfaction to hear his growl.  
  
"What if I called you Kaggie? Iie, that doesn't sound right." He murmured.  
  
Kagome burst out laughing. As her laughs started to quiet down, she turned around to face the side of his face. She wrapped her arms over his broad shoulders and around his neck. Using her arms, she pulled herself forward, until her head rested on a silk-covered shoulder.  
  
"When will we meet next?"  
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent for a while.  
  
"After the moon finishes its Cycle and shows is Face, I will come and get you from your village. There is a place I must show you. Meet by the tree after your lessons are completed for the day."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Hai. Understood."  
  
"Good." Sesshoumaru lifted her arms off him gently and got up.  
  
"Sesshou, must you go now?" Kagome whimpered.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at her with a stern, orderly way.  
  
"I must Cleanse myself of any evidence of your presence, or we may be found out."  
  
"Why is that such a bad thing? For you and me to be together?"  
  
"Iie, not for me. But, Youkai Law states that Youkai are not to make any physical contact with any female besides those of the Youkai Concubines."  
  
"-Demo-"  
  
"If we're found out," Sesshoumaru interrupted, "the punishment is the death of you."  
  
Kagome fell silent.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled weakly and began to mutter an incantation. A foreign tongue.  
  
Kagome understood every word perfectly.  
  
A black light emitted from Sesshoumaru and flared into a large sphere. And it slowly withdrew back into his body.  
  
"Owari." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome nodded, slightly sad that she didn't get to give him a hug before his Cleansing.  
  
"Well then, I'll meet you after the Moon's Cycle. Sayonara." He waved, smiled warmly, and started to stride down the hill.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called after him. He stopped, without turning his head back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." She panted as she caught up to him. "Is there another one for you?"  
  
"Nani?" Sesshoumaru wondered, curious. Kagome was so random.  
  
"Is there another woman you love?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes, captivating her.  
  
"Is there a reason for asking this?"  
  
"A thing on my conscience."  
  
"Then, what do you think?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Then, tell your conscience that I love you and only you."  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped into the air, and floated softly to the bottom of the hill. Before he walked into the forest, he turned around to gaze upon the small, young woman, whom happened to be his lover, standing on the lonely hilltop, waiting for him.  
  
He walked into the black forest.  
  
'Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan. I lied to you. I am betrothed. To the one named Kagura.'  
  
He set his face back into the stoic lines that they were in previously. He would pull through this somehow. And he would have Kagome if his life and happiness meant anything to him. Kagura just wouldn't serve.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome watched him walk into his forest once more, and she turned around to trudge back to her village. Something weighed heavily on her conscience.  
  
Sesshoumaru avoided answering any of her questions directly.  
  
Perhaps, there was someone else he loved in her place?  
  
Perhaps, she meant nothing to him?  
  
But, he answered her question about love directly. There was no doubt that he loved her.  
  
He did, didn't he?  
  
Kagome shook her head vigorously. Of course Sesshoumaru loved her! What was she thinking?  
  
What was she thinking, indeed?  
  
She did not notice the slight ruffle of the leaves on the tree above her. Nor the breeze that suddenly blew through.  
  
She was to absorbed in her thoughts to notice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Just some, mushy dushy lovey dovey-ness. Ah, just live through this chapter and the few before that. The action'll come sooner or later. Thanx for reading and plz review! I'm desperate! (But, the again, what type of author isn't?) So desperate that Flames will be welcomed with loving, caring arms. lol. You know you love me.  
  
Hai "Kuusou: Phantasy" is what "get lost!" turned into. Joint-made fic between Tennyo and me. (I already finished my chapter. she needs to do hers.) 


	8. Author's Note

DevilsAngel (Author's note)  
  
By: kijotenshi (devilsangel)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Disclaimer: Sekushi Sesshou and Inu have never and will never, EVER be mine (unfortunately). Tho, my original characters are mine and I lay my claim on them (I feel dumb. '.')  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
8.6.2003  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
This fic is going on a temporary hiatus. I'm losing interest, but I do plan to start it up again sometime later. You'll know when that happens if you're on the LordSesshoumaru mailing list. Anyways, right now, I'm going to redo a few of my chapters. Hopefully, it will come out for the better. (^.^).  
  
If there are any offering BETA-readers/proofreaders, I would really appreciate it!  
  
(My two dedicated BETA-ers are working on the next chapter of R.O.M. for me and I don't want to load it all on them). Any ways, I'm open to suggestions (even though I have the plot all down). Especially on my latest chapter (which, by the way, really sucked). The more I think about it. The more I need to change that chapter. But, I really need a BETAreader.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To clear some things up:  
  
There was a time elapse. .. I need to redo that chapter. It sux.  
  
In case you didn't get that whole Youkai/Enjeru (demon/angel) thing, this is for you. The Demons and Angels were stranded colonies of alien civilizations (Sort of sci-fi like, if you think about it). They, unfortunately, are stuck on Earth with the Ningens (humans) and the Fumetsu (Immortals). Now, about the Fumestu. The Fumetsu aren't really people. They are kuromikos (dark witches) or magicians that work magic at the expense of their soul. Therefore meaning, that they are soul-less (but not heartless) bodies.  
  
And gender. The problem of gender. Enjeru are all females. And Youkai are all male. They can shape-change, but only once in a lifetime. Enjeru give birth by bedding with a Ningen man. There is the occasional I.. In this story (mild spoiler), Mina has a child with a Youkai, causing mass panic.  
  
Okay enough of the explanations. If you still don't get something, tell me. (Oh yea, my email is xoxaznqtiexox@yahoo.com and my AIM/mIRC is xoxaznqtiexox. And, my kazaa is devilsangel.)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
About Word choice:  
  
I will use the occasional Japanese word phrase in place of the English. Basically the kana (cause the kanji doesn't show up). I will define those words in parentheses, just in case you don't know it. etc., etc.  
  
Some main words:  
  
Demon-Youkai (I hope everyone knows this one.  
  
Angel- Enjeru, enzeru, mitsukai, tennotsukai, tenshi  
  
Angel baby- Enzerubabii  
  
Dearest: Itoshii, koishii  
  
Immortal: fumetsu, fukyuu  
  
Epitome: Daigomi (What the Youkai and Enzeru are trying to achieve, it's explained later)  
  
Broken heart: burookunhaato (name of the cliff in the beginning)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Until next time, Ja! 


End file.
